ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR
by Jadebird
Summary: THIS IS GOING TO LONG ONE BUT I THINK YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT PLEASE R/R
1. FACING YOUR FEARS

All is Fair in Love and War

By Jade

Chapter 1 

Facing Your Fears 

I stood on rooftop watching the people walking by when I smelled them other vampires new ones and old ones. I looked down and saw the ones they called Matt and Jeff. They were being hunted by other vampires a big no-no down here in New Orleans. I sent put a howl for help to Sean, Mark, Chuck, and Billy I jumped down and grabbed the one called Chris "Why are you hunting them here?" "You know there is no hunting in New Orleans!" I yelled "They are wanted in New York." He told me. "To bad they are not wanted here." I tell him. "Now get your ass back to New York and if I catch you hunting them again or any member of their clan I will kill you. And I will tell comisher down here you were hunting them and he will come after you we have peace down here" I tell him by then Sean and Mark showed up. "Sean and Mark get Billy and Chuck have them make sure this fool gets out of town. "Ok Jewels we will." Sean said with evil smile. "Now don't do anything to him and that an order." I tell him. "Hello I'm Jewels and you two are safe now." I tell them. "Hello thanks you for your help. Matt says. "Hello Jeff" putting my hand out to let him smell it even though he can speak he is still little shy around new vampires he still very child like just like Lana now. She watched Juvi get hunted down and killed. She now refuses to speak. "Do you have vampire names?" I asked. "No but we don't but are brothers Adam, Jay and Steve do they are called Edge, Christian and Sting. Matt tells me. "Oh I know Edge I have talked to him before I have warned him about hunters." I tell him. "Wait are you the one they call Fire?" Matt asked. "Yes I am Fire." I tell them. Jeff smiled when he heard me say that and asked pointing to Mark "Are you the one called Angle Eyes?" "Yes I am Angle and my brothers are O'Scary that Sean pointing to Sean as he walked back. Billy we call Kid Crusher, Chuck is called the Event and Shawn we call Mecca. I have a sister Lana we call her Little One or Dove." Mark tells them. "We have five in are clan now we lost two they were killed Juvi and J. Matt tell us. "I know Juvi was very close to Lana she was the one who saw the ones that killed him." I tell them. Just then Lana came running up and jumped on Matt. "Lana no he won't hurt me." I yell to her as Mark pulled her off. "I am very sorry she gets very protected about me. Sean took Lana from Mark and held her trying to clam her down. Sean was talking to her softly trying get her calm but she was clawing and growling at Matt and Jeff. "Take her back to house Sean." I tell him. I could see in Jeff eyes that he felt sorry for her knowing what she going though. As Sean walked away Jeff was watching her with look in his eyes like he wants to be her friend. "Matt I want you and your clan to come to my house tomorrow evening so we can talk I think I can help you and your clan." I say to Matt. Next I thing I knew Jeff walked up to me and gave me a hug to shock of his brother Matt and told me thank you. I also think Matt is shocked that I am leader of a clan being that I am a female vampire. 

When I got home all holy hell was breaking loose Lana needs a bath and she is hiding from Sean and Mark. Sean is getting pissed off because she smells like a swap rat as he says. "You are not sleeping with Mark and me if smell like a swap rat. Sean yells though the house. "Dam it Sean smell her out if she smells like the swap. You know this is a game to her lets piss Sean off." Mark say laughing at Sean. Sean then growled at Mark and then I hit him telling to stop growling at Mark. In which get us a giggle from behind the red chair. Sean walked over to the chair and Lana jumped up and tried to run but Mark cut her off Sean then grabbed her and put her over his shoulder and took her up stairs to the bathroom "You are taking a bath you smell like the swap." Sean told her as he carried her up stairs. The next thing I heard was Sean yelling "Don't pull me in I don't need bath." Splash "Dam it Dove why did you do that!" Sean yelled. I could hear Mark laughing I ran up the stair to see Sean taking his wet close off and getting back in tub with Lana growling at her. "Why don't you learn she won't take a bath an else one of us is in there with her?" Mark asked. "By the way why does she smell like the swap?" I asked them. As I watch Sean washing Lana. "We were hunting down in bayou when we heard you howl for help and she fell into the swap. Mark tells me. "All right you little shit out before I hurt you." Sean tells Lana. Mark wrapped a towel around her she started to pull at his shirt wanting it "Ok Lana you can have it once I dry you off." Mark tells her. He pulled his shirt off and put it on her she smiled at Mark and gave him a kiss and then went over to Sean and started to wash his back and then Sean smiled at her. He could never stay mad at her. Then we heard Chuck and Billy come in Lana jumped up and ran to Billy and jumped into his arms hugging him he carried her to den and got the book he has been reading to her and sat down and they started to read to her. I took this chance to talk to Sean and Mark "Where is Lana sleeping during the day? Her bed hasn't been slept in for lest six months." I asked. "She has been sleeping with Billy and us." Sean tells me as he gets out of the tub. Mark tells me that doesn't want to sleep alone "She been having nightmares about that night when Juvi died she just can't sleep alone." Mark tells me. "When we went to Los Angels to take Chris that note and orders she started to sleep with Billy." Sean tells me. "Well when Dallas and Kevin return this has to stop a till they leave." I tell them. Before they could say anything I hear a car pull up in the driveway. Finish getting Lana ready for bed I have a bad feel that is them now." I tell Sean and Mark. I went downstairs "Billy take Lana upstairs I have feel there home." I say. "It them what are going to do they don't know about Lana?" Chuck says. As we looked out the window. Even I'm scared of what they will do. 

"Hello kids how is everything?" Dallas asks. "We are doing fine Mecca and Kanyon are still in LA they will be returning tonight." I tell him. I try to get upstairs before Kevin comes in I could never lie to these two men and it was breaking my heart to keep Lana from them. Just then Kevin came into the house "where Little One? I want to give her the gift we bought her." Kevin says. "She upstairs already a sleep." Billy told him as he came down the stairs. "Well Kevin and I are going to go up say hello then go to bed ourselves." Dallas say to all of us. Billy and I stood there waiting and then we heard Lana attack them. "Shit what are we going to do?" Billy asked as we ran up the stairs. "What happen to her?" Kevin asked. "She witnessed a killing of vampire six and half months ago." Billy told them. "She was seeing this vampire called Juvi from Matt Hardy clan. And one night she went to meet him out at this club called After Dark. She heard this fight happening when she went to back of club she saw this woman and two men fighting with Juvi when she got back there to help him they cut his throat and he died in her arms." Billy finished tell them. All Kevin and Dallas could do was hold her. Dallas asked "Why didn't you send for us?" "I can scents that her mind is still there. I think this some kind of spell over her so she can't speak and not tell what or who she saw. There is only one person who can tell us if it is Chris." Dallas finished tell us. "He won't be back a till tonight." I tell them.

TBC


	2. MATT FAMILY

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 2 MATT FAMILY

"Jeff what do you think of Jewels?" I asked Jeff as they walked into the house. Jeff looked at him and smiled knowing that he was starting to get feelings for her. "She cool I like her she has this thing about her you can't help but like her and the way her clan takes care of Lana reminds me how am clan took care of me. And I know she will never hurt us." Jeff said. Just then Edge and Christian came in from hunting. "What up?" Christian asked. "Nothing we met Jewels tonight." Matt told them. Edge had this smile across his face I could tell he read my thoughts and knew I was thinking about Jewels in very dirty way. "So what do you think of her?" Edge asked. Knowing what I thought about her wanting her badly. I wanted to make love to her not just have a one-night stand. "She is very nice and she wants to meet are clan tonight. "I know she already knows you Edge but she wants to meet Sting and you Christian." By the way where is Steve? He should be back by now shouldn't he? Steve never late getting home." I said. "He'll get here you know Steve he loner. All right now what did she say to you we can't wait atil tonight for you to tell us does she want unite are clans?" Edge asked. "I don't know yet we find tonight." Matt told them. "Let's go to bed and we find out tonight." Jeff said. As Matt slept he dreamed about Jewels that they were making love when he was awoken by a crashing noise Matt went down stairs and saw that the downstairs was on fire "SHIT EVERYONE GET YOUR ASS UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I yelled. They all jumped out the windows and ran to Matt car when he saw something sitting on the seat. "Adam can you drive?" Matt asked "Sure where are we going?" He asked Matt. "The one place we can be safe Jewels house." I told him. Jay and Jeff were very weak and they needed some place where they can be safe. As Adam drove Matt looked cloth and opened it and shocked to find what was in it. Jay and Jeff slept in the back seat when Adam saw something hanging from trees at end of driveway.

We got to Jewels house and I went up to the door and knocked when a man opened the door "can I help you?" The man asked. I could believe how tall he was. I told him that I was Matt Hardy and I was looking for Jewels "Does she live here?" "Yes she lives here." Other man told me. "Come in I'm Kevin. The other man is Dallas." Kevin said. Jewels came down stairs along with a other man I saw him early tonight I think his name was Mark and a dark hair man. Mark was dressed as if he was going somewhere. "Hello everyone or should I say good morning?" Jewels said to us I felt bad waking her up. "This is my twin brother Billy also known as Kid Crusher. Now tell me what happen." She said. I told her how someone set our house on fire and when we got to my car I found this handing her the cloth. She opened and looked at inside it was two fangs. "Whose are these?" Jewels asked me. "Steve's we found him hanging from a tree dead." I told her trying not to cry. She got up and came over to me and hugged me while I lost the battle and cried. We sat there and I cried in her arms and she start to talk "now what do you want to do you four can join my clan and you will be safe." She told us. "And there was this Jewel." Edge said as he handed her a note it read "you will all die stay away from Fires clan they can't save you" 

"I am sorry about your lost and pray I never go though anything like losing someone I love." Jewels said. Just then Billy spoke to us "does any of Vampiro clan still live?" "No they are all dead now first there was Shaggy but that was when we broke Jeff out of the hospital then J eight months ago Juvi six months ago now Steve." Edge told us. "Does Vampiro still a live or was he killed by the commish up north?" Jewels asked. "As far as I know he still a live but they cut off his legs and went nuts." I told Jewels and Billy. "Looks like we a crazed vampire on are hands and he blames your clan for his clan turning on him." Billy said. "And he could behind the war that is getting ready to start between the northern and southern clans." Jewels said to us. "Look we all throw a lot tonight so lets all get some sleep and we will finish this tonight." Jewels said. "Matt you and your clan can think of this as your home and us your family." She said. "Thank you Jewels very much but maybe we should find a new place I don't want to put you in danger." I told her. "No you will stay here because i don't want anything to happen to you." Jewels told me. "Ok we will stay." I told her. We went upstairs and she put us in the rooms were very nice Jeff and I shared a room jewels told us Lana may come in here and check us out but not to worry if doesn't feel you will hurt any of family she won't attack us. Sure enough when we woke up that night Lana was sitting on Jeff bed looking at him. Jeff talked to her softly and she smiled at him and left the room. "Looks like she like you Jeff." I said to him. She came back into room with stuff for us clean up with Jeff and I told her thank you she smiled and gave Jeff a kiss on cheek and left again. "I think in her own way she welcome us to her family." Jeff said "I think she like you" I said with grin on my face Jeff blushed.

tbc


	3. COMING HOME

ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

BY JADE

CHAPTER3 COMING HOME

As I sat on the plane I thought about Jewels and family we were coming home to. And how things have changed in the last six months. Jewels has become the leader of are clan everyone thought I was going to kill her but no I became her most trusted friend and brother next to Billy no one would take his place in her heart as it should be. She called us home because of this war that is getting ready to start and she wanted all of us in one place. And she wants Matt Hardy clan to join ours I think she scared that I am going be pissed off about this but I like it Matt clan is like ours had it up and downs but they are a family like us. Just then Shawn said something to me "Do you have a feeling that something more is wrong maybe she knows what we did." He said. "She already knows about Shane and Shannon I told her 2 months ago and yes she was pissed but I think she over it." I tell him, "Bullshit the one thing Jewels is good at is getting even with people that have crossed her." He said with smile "I have been her bodyguard for over hundred years so I know my little sister just like you. And she can be a bitch." He said laughing.

"Other thing we got to get Jewels to do is take her old vampire name back Rouge so she can move though the city without anyone knowing" I told Shawn. "You really want her to kick your ass don't you?"Shawn said laughing again. "Why would she kick Chris ass about taking her old name back?" Shane asked "because young one she hated that name we gave it to her because she had a thick act sent." Shawn told him. "What kind?" Shane asked. "Old World." Chris said. "What the hell do you mean Old World?" He asked. "She was made in in the 1800's back then her and Billy were from France and she had a very strong French act sent. "Well after a few years her act sent started to lighten up the only time it comes back is when it comes back." Shawn tells them. Just as we are walking to get are stuff when we see Mark. "Hello, it has been a long time." Mark said. "So how are things going with the clan? Is Jewels piss off at us?" I asked. "Hell ya she pissed off at you Chris but she got even with you Kevin and Dallas are back and they know about Lana. Jewels told them it was your idea not to tell them." Mark said laughing his ass off. "Are these the boys to become Lana bodyguards?" Mark asked "yes this Shane and Shannon." Shawn said. "Hello I am Mark, Lana and Jewels bodyguard. Don't you think this one a little small?" Pointing to Shannon. Shane started to laugh at him Shawn had to tell him to quit. "Yes he small but he quick and he maybe able to keep up with her." Chris said.

The ride to the house was quite and the boys were very quite and wanted to sleep I told them when we get there don't be surprised if Jewels doesn't try to attack me she has bad temper and she pissed off. Shane smiled and said that going to fun to watch. Shannon asked me if she kill me I told no her I and have been playing this game for over 100 years that Kevin and Dallas call it are Snake and Mongoose act. Not to worry.

We got to house and Jewels was sitting in chair by window and she told us welcome home we should get some sleep. She looked at Shannon and   
Shane and asked "they're kind of small aren't they?" "Yes they are small but they will be able to keep up with her." Shawn said. "Bullshit Sean and Mark can't keep up with her. So what make you think these to can keep up with her." Jewels asked as she went upstairs. "Don't start Jewels Oh by the way your dropping Fire and going by Rouge." I told her."THE HELL I AM YOU SON OF BITCHES! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" She yelled by then Kevin and Dallas were running down the stairs the both of started to laugh "Boy your not home 20 min. and you and your sister are at it." Kevin said. "Let talk about this tonight." Shawn said. And we went up stairs to get some sleep. Jewels looked at me and flipped me the bird. "This is going to be fun." I told Shawn.

The next night I came out into the hallway in time to see Lana come out of the room I gave Matt and Jeff "what are you up to you little imp?" Just then Mark and Sean came out into the hall "what up Jewels?" Mark asked. "Lana just came out of the room I gave Matt and Jeff. I don't know if she tried something." I said. Mark walked down to their room and knocked. "Is everything ok? Did Lana try to hurt you guys?" Mark asked. Matt opened the door. "Everything is ok she just was sitting on Jeff bed and was watching him sleep. She got up and lifted the room and came back with stuff for us to use to clean ourselves up with. And I don't if this is something you should know or not because I thought it was sweet she gave Jeff a kiss on his cheek and left." Matt said. I looked over at Lana who was sitting on the table by the window looking over courtyard she was humming a song and smiling for the first time in six months I could tell she was happy. Shawn walked up and said "Looks like little one is growing up." She looked at and pointed to her mouth telling me she need to feed. "Sean and Mark take Jeff, Shane and Lana to feed as matter of fact lets all go and feed I want all of you back in two hours so we can talk." I said. "Jewels can I go with you?" Matt asked. "Sure I love the company." I told him.

Matt and I were the first to return then Lana, Mark, Sean, Shane and Jeff. Lana was holding Jeff and Shane hands a good sign. I walked over to Lana and asked "do you want Jeff and Shane to be your bodyguards?" She nodded yes and ran up Sean and was pulling on him telling she still wanted Sean also. I walked over to Matt and asked "Is Jeff ready for this?" He looked at his brother and said yes. "Ok Lana you can have them as your Bodyguards but Sean is in charge. Mark walked over to me "What about me I have been her bodyguard for six months?" He asked. "Mark sweetheart I need you with this war I will need you at my side." I told him. "Ok Jewels but also have feeling Chris is also behind this." He said. "Yes for me only taking only one of the two him and Shawn bought back with them I have to keep you. But I have no problem with that you have been at my side for over hundred years. And you will still be around Sean so don't worry." I said with evil grin. I wasn't dumb I knew Sean and Mark were lovers just like Shawn and Chuck.

TBC


	4. LANA DIARY

****

Chapter 4 Lana diary

There is sound of someone walking into a room that was empty a door is open and a dairy is taken down from a self, it is open as she looks at it

__

September 20,2000

It has been along day for me I went to the After Burn to meet Juvi my new love. But I found was was so hard for me to watch I knew he was wanted in the north for the uprising that started. My maker my friend Jewels warned me to be careful that see Juvi may be dangers for me I saw him get killed tonight his heart cut out he died in my arms. But then something happen a female vampire grabbed me said some words. She looked at the men that were with her and told them to make sure Jewels little pet got home with an evil laugh. The two picked me up and took me home but before we got there I heard them say we have to do something she part of Kevin and Dallas clan who is our maker's brothers. The taller of two said something in my ear "you will appear to be animal like but you mind will still be there." I walked into the house and went upstairs lucky for me everyone is out hunting tonight. I have to tell them what happen but how? Dawn is coming I can feel it pulling me to want to sleep I will tell Jewels tonight.

September 21,2000

The word the female vampire said to me have taken control of my mind I went to tell Jewels what happen but couldn't my voice is gone I sat at table when I heard Jewels and Chris fighting nothing new. But something happen for some reason I had to protect her I jumped onto Chris's back and ran my nails across his eyes. He let out a loud growl and throws me into the wall dazing me. He couldn't believe what he did. "What the hell did you do asshole?" Jewels yelled. "I didn't mean to she attacked me." Chris said as he looked into my eyes. "But there something wrong with her it like she has no control over what she did. It like she was an attack animal." He picked me up and took me to my room and laid me on my bed. Just then Mark and Sean came home along with Billy. "They're something wrong with little one." I heard Jewels say to them. She told them what happen. Billy asked what are they going to do should he go to Atlanta to get Kevin and Dallas. Chris said no for now we keep it form them. Jewels said ok for now then she told Sean and Mark they were now to watch over me that I was in more danger then before.

October 11,2000

The nightmares are getting worse I got out of bed and went to Mark room the door was open little I looked in and I couldn't believe what I saw. Sean and Mark making love I couldn't help but giggle little because it was funny to hear these big strong men say sweet things to each other. I lost battle to keep from laughing I heard Mark say he heard something from the hall way I ran and hind under the table just as they came out in the hall Sean told Mark he was hearing thing to come back to bed. But then the wind blew into the house and Sean caught my sent he came over to table I was hiding under and said "Look what I found." He said with grin. "Looks like we have a peeking tom on are hands" Sean said with a smile. Mark told me to get back to my room and to go to sleep. Before I woke the whole house up. I shook my head no jumping up into his arms he asked if my nightmare were getting worse. I shook my head yes. He carried me into his room and laid me into their bed and Sean got into the bed and told me "Listen you little shit you bite one of us and your dead." I nodded at him and went into very deep sleep. I woke up and Mark was sitting at his desk reading a book. And I was lying across Sean chests he was putting his fingers throw my hair I looked up and he was smiling at me and said it was the first time I woke up with out screaming my head off. I got up went and got dressed we went out and hunted when we got back Jewels told Mark and Sean she need them to go to LA to tell Chris and Shawn that she need them home in four months Dallas and Kevin would be home then. And to tell Chris he had an ass kicking' coming for making two new vampires. I didn't know what I was going to do Jewels told them she wanted them back within two days. But I would be alone. Well Mark took care of it he told Billy what I was going though so Billy told me I could sleep with him thank god. 

February 27,2001 

It has been four months scents I have written in you tonight Jewels meant Matt Hardy. And now she is talking about uniting are clans I find myself thinking about Jeff the younger of the two brothers I have never seen a vampire like him he look like an angle that fall from heaven. When I attacked them he was scared but there was something about the way he looked at me it was like he wanted to be my friend. If he comes with his brother tonight I will be nice and see how he acts.

Lana smelled the air she could smell different vampires in the house four of them. Two smelled like Matt and Jeff. She got up and walked to room and opened the door and found Jeff and Matt asleep. She sat on Jeff bed and watch them sleep overwhelmed by his looks.

tbc


	5. MEETING CONTS.......

CHAPTER 5 THE MEETING CONT.

Everyone returned and we sat around the table and I looked around at thesis men. Chris the eldest of are clan with a taste for little ones. Shawn my long time bodyguard and one of my dearest friends Chuck my sweet Chuck once my lover now Shawn's they are so happy together. Mark my first childe and my most trusted friend and my other bodyguard and also Lana's. Sean my sweet little Sean people think he is crazy but he isn't just he shields his heart from the world. Sean love for us is strong I smile as I watch him looking at Mark and Lana his love for them is very strong. Finally my twin brother Billy my other half Kevin often said without Billy I would die. This is very true that why with this war from this uprising I want him to have a guard. Just then Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay walk in. "Do you want us to be part of this meeting?" Matt asked. "Yes please joy us this includes you. You are part of are clan now" I tell him. I noticed that Shane and Shannon aren't here "Lana go get Shane and Shannon." I tell her. She got up and went upstairs I need to see how she was going to do this. I had to laugh Shannon came running down with Lana giving chase and Shane right behind her telling Lana to not hurt him. "Dam it Lana stop chasing me I said I was coming." Shannon yelled. I started to laugh so he wasn't moving fast enough for her. Jeff got up and started to help Shane chase Lana. "Boys let me show you trick to get her to stop." Sean said. "LANA IF YOU STOP CHASING SHANNON YOUR ARE SLEEPING ALONE FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" Sean yelled she stopped dead in chase and she pouted at Sean she then flipped him bird as she sat down by Jeff and Shane.

"Ok on to business first off Chris if you pull this crap again I will kill you. Also as I said to you early I am only using one of them with Lana. That will be Shane the other ones will be Sean and Jeff." I said. "Shannon you will be at Billy side at all times he will teach you how not to be scared of Lana she won't hurt you but she can tell she can mess with you where Shane and Jeff have shown her no fear." I said. "Ok Jewels if that what you want." Shannon said. "Jewels are you sure you want me to be his teacher?" Billy asked softly. "Yes I am sure so please do this for me. If you want I will ask Jay if he can help you." I said. "Jay would you mind helping Billy with this job?" "Sure Jewels I will help Billy." Jay said with a smile on his face as he looks at Billy. "Adam you will work with Shawn Mark and Chuck your job will be to watch over everyone in others words you will be a bodyguard for Matt and me." I told him making sure Shawn and Mark knew this was order. With that said I saw that Chris was pissed because of what I said. "Do you have something to say Chris?" I asked him. "Yes have you lost your mind?" He asked "what the hell do you mean if you want a fight I give you a fight I sick of this shit from you Chris." I said with my fangs started to show and I noticed Mark and Shawn starting to get up to get between us. "Don't you two starts!" That came from behind us I turned and saw Kevin and Dallas standing. "We have heard what Jewels has said and we agree. You know this is the reason we made her the leader she can take orders as well as give them. You she right and Chris you could have been killed for making Shane and Shannon but Jewels as usually she forgave you and let you live." Dallas said. As he sat their Chris growling at me and I find myself growling back Matt took my hand and I started to clam down. Chris got up and stormed out the room. "Just let it go for now." Shawn said looking at me.

As I sat there listening to the guys talk and get to know each other I heard a knock at the door I got up and started to go answer it when I heard Shawn tell me. "You know your not to go and answer the door" "Shut up I will answer my door if I want to." I said flipping him the bird as everyone started to laugh. I walked over and answered the door when I noticed Matt with me. I answered the door and standing there was a man with a red and black mask on that covered half of his face. "Hello Rouge." The man said. "Hello may I help you?" I asked. "Yes I 'm Kane. I'm work for Shane O'Mac he asked me to make sure this got to you personally" He said. He handed me a note that said:

__

Jewels,

You and your clan are invited to a party that I am throwing we need to talk and I think you will like what is about to go down. Let's just say southern commish is going shock the northern commish.

Shane

I looked at the man standing before me and asked "do you know what this about?" "No I don't my brother and I were asked to make sure this was put into you hand personally." Kane said. "Your brother?" I asked "yes he over on the bike." He said. I looked and saw him my heart in my throat when I saw who was there the vampire they call the Undertaker. One of the most feared I started to push Matt back and I reached into my pocket looking for my lighter. "Don't worry he not a hunter anymore he likes the job he has now." Kane said laughing. he turned and started to laugh as he told his brother what happen. I saw Undertaker looking at me he shook his head and smiled I heard him say "She is a spite fire isn't she?" "Yes." is all Kane said. "Tell Shane I will be their and so we my boys" I yelled. they both shook their heads that they heard me. "Are you sure we will be safe?" Matt asked. "Yes Shane O"Mac is the same Shane that helped you break Jeff out." I tell him. His eyes went wide when I told him that.

tbc


	6. THE PARTY

CHAPTER 6 THE PARTY

As I got ready for the party I could hear Lana going though her closest looking for something to wear. She is getting more pissed off by min "What wrong Lana? Do you need help finding something to wear?" I asked her. She nodded yes. "Ok let see what we have here. Dam girl who been shopping for you? These are too young what are these dumb asses thinking just because you can't talk you're a little girl." I said laughing. She took Lana to her room and looked through her closest and got her a dark blue dress and told her to go put this on. Lana left the room to get dressed "Dam I have to get that girl some closes that are more for age." Jewels said out loud not noticing Matt standing. "Hi Jewels can we talk?" Matt asked. "Sure what's up?" "What I am about to ask you please don't get mad but my clan needs to know. If we walk into that party are we going to get killed?" Matt asked. "No I would never let that happen I would die for you and your clan and so would my clan." I told him "Listen very closely Matt what about to tell you is from my heart I know how things are between you and Jeff but I also feel that you are starting to get feels for me. That good. Because the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. But I also can feel you're scared because you are still wanted in the north." I said to him with a look in her eyes of love. "Jewels I fell in love with you yes that true. And yes you're right that I am scared to get involved with you. I don't want to see you get hurt or killed it would kill me." Matt said moving closer to her. "That my problem not yours" Jewels said moving close to him and kissing him. At first he tried to push me back but he gave in. "where do we go from here now?" Matt asked. "Anywhere you want to go with this but my heart is telling me I found my soul mate." Jewels said. Once again I kiss him.

I went down stairs where everyone was waiting "Let's go. Oh by the way leave the weapons." I said. All them gave me this look like who me? "DO IT OR I START KICKING SOME ASS!" I yelled. They all throw their weapons on coffee table. I couldn't believe all the stuff they had knives guns. "You are bunch of bad boys you know that." I said to them. We left Lana was holding once again with Shane and Jeff giggling at something Shane said to her. I was so happy so see her laughing and bonding with them. "You know I'm happy she bonding with them." Mark said. "Tonight after we get back we need to talk." Chris told me. "Fine we will talk later." I told him. We got to the party and I was greeted by Kane "Hello Ms. Rogue Shane would like to talk to you and Matt after he make his speech." He told me. "Oh god he making a speech good thing I went to feed last night." I said laughing Kane couldn't help but smile. Shane walked out and took a mic and said "Good Evening everyone I am pleased to tell you all that I am the new commisher for south Eric has moved back to Las Vegas as you all know the commish for up north wants a war. Well I say come on there has been moves made on seven clans and they all have been killed and I reason to believe we have spies here as we speak." Shane was saying "Oh shit spies." I said to Matt. I looked over at Shane "Go find Edge Christian I want Matt clan nears me the rest of the night, I dare someone to mess with them with me here." I said. Shane got up and went to get them. Shannon came over "Jewels I need to talk to you now." Shannon said. "What wrong with you?" I asked. Shannon looked at me and I could tell it was big. "What my childe tell me?" I said with caring and soft voice. "I know who two of the spies are." He said we this pain in his eyes. "Who sweetie?" I asked keeping a half eye on Matt. "Your brothers Chris and Shawn." He said with tears in his eyes. I just stood there looking at him. I hugged him and told him he did the right thing. "There more you should know Chris told Shane and me if we didn't kill Lana we were going to die." He said crying. "Is Shane going to kill Lana?" I asked getting mad. "No we can't we fell in love with her. Shane and I can't go through with it. Shane told Chris he has to kill him before he would hurt Lana. And I told him the same thing." Shannon finished telling me. "You stay by me at all times or in my site." I told him. I walked back to table and asked Shane if it was true he went white as a ghost and said yes. "Are you going to kill us?" Shane asked. "No I am not going to kill you but Chris and Shawn will die for this." I said. Shane O"Mac came over and sat down. "Jewels we need to talk I know that this will be a shock to you but...." He started to say but I cut him I have two of spies in my own clan." I said. "Yes how did you find out?" Shane asked. "Two of my childes told me the truth." I told him. "You can let me handle it or do your self how do you want to handle it?" He asked. "THEY WILL DIE TONIGHT FOR THIS" Jewels hissed. "Then allow me to handle it for you I still have Undertaker as my bodyguard and him and his brother Kane will make sure there bodies are never found." He said with evil smile I looked at him and told to have them at my house tonight I have tell my clan the truth tonight. I sat there holding hands with Matt Shannon and Shane at my other side I told Mark and Sean what was going on they went got Kevin and Dallas. I told Kevin and Dallas what I was told they gave me there blessing for Chris death. But told me to hear Shawn out that he has been my bodyguard for almost 100 years." Fine I will if I don't like his answers he dies." I said.

tbc


End file.
